


Rose Weasley's Club for Disappointments and Outcasts

by Slytherink (grimmons)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And Albus Severus did not inheret his father's good looks, F/M, M/M, Rose Weasley is a Slytherin, Scorpius Malfoy is a Hufflepuff, This is a Scorose request fill, and all other implied pairings are very minor, just a short fluffy thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmons/pseuds/Slytherink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everything you do seems to fall short of your parent's expectations, the best you can do is be there for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Weasley's Club for Disappointments and Outcasts

**Author's Note:**

> this was a fic request as a prize for [magiicked](http://magiicked.tumblr.com), who wanted fluffy Scorose, and I hope I delivered :)

YEAR 1

When Rose spotted a short mass of black and yellow coming their way, she paid it no mind, figuring Albus or James were the intended targets. However, her cousins parted and she felt a small, slender hand come to rest on her shoulder.

"Congrats, Rosie. I'm a bit jealous, but green suits you." Scorpius Malfoy offered softly, honestly.

Rose gave him a glance up and down. "Yea, well, that won't mean much to my Da. He'll probably disown me." She pursed her lips and cocked her head. "Sorry I can't say the same for your house colors. Wash you out."

Scorpius, thankfully not offended by her barb, chuckled quietly and ruffled his hair with pale fingers. 

"My Aunt Pansy said the same. Dad said I'd best not end up a Hufflepuff then." He gave a shrug of his shoulders and quirked the corner of his mouth. "Join the club of children who woefully disappoint their parents."

Rose's brown eyes sparkled with amusement and she shook her curly mass of red hair. "You can't really disappoint your dad. He spoils you and thinks you're the best thing that ever lived. Plus you use such big words all the time and act way older than you really are."

Scorpius wrinkled his nose. "Yea, but I'm friends with Potters and Weasleys. I think he's entirely lost hope for me."

Rose's eyebrows raised, causing her constellations of freckles to collide together on her forehead in a brown mass that Scorpius realized he really liked. 

"We're friends?" She asked, only slightly surprised. She had talked to Scorpius many times before, of course, but she wasn't near as friendly with him as her cousins.

"No, I meant Hugo." He replied, straight faced.

Rose laughed and smacked his arm. "Well then, if we're friends, we should sit together and tell secrets and laugh at my cousins. Come on, I want to go check out the library!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
YEAR 3

Scorpius didn't even glance up from his book when he saw Rose flop herself down on the common-room beanbag in a huff.

"You know you're not supposed to just come in here whenever you like, you dreadful Slytherin." He monotoned, turning a page.

Rose stuck her tongue out. "You shouldn't have given me the password, then."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and finally closed his book cover. "Alright then, what are you worked up about, anyway?"

Rose glanced down to study the nails on her dark, freckled hands, and frowned thoughtfully.

"Well, it's just…You know that thing you said about the club in first year?"

Scorpius closed his eyes and tilted his head back. "Um, that thing about disappointing parents?" He asked, trying to remember.

Rose nodded, somewhat sadly. "I think I'm officially the president."

Scorpius' bounced up to seat himself right beside Rose, offering his arm. The corner of her mouth lifted a bit and she leaned into his side. 

"Spill." He commanded.

Rose took a deep breath and began waving her hands around. "Well, you know my Da, and how he views things, and how he can be a little hard headed and prejudiced, and I know he loves me a lot, but he really can't seem to help himself with all these little comments. "Look at our daughter Hermione, friends with a Malfoy, and Slytherin to boot. Where did we go wrong?" and "Look at how she's always around that Malfoy kid. Makes me wary." and "You know I'm proud of you Rosie, but I just can't bring myself to root for Slytherin this year, especially with your brother being Gryffindor." Rose stopped to catch her breath after her long winded rant, and scrunched her face up.

"I really just don't know whether to be sad, or just flat out annoyed about it."

Scorpius was frowning. "Rose, that doesn't sound like you've done anything to disappoint your parents; it sounds like your father has issues that aren't your fault."

Rose shrugged. "It's not like I can help feeling like a failure. Especially with the way Mum expects me to excel in my academics when everyone knows how much I despise studying." Rose planted her face into her hands and mumbled further.

"And let's not even get into what they think of my clothes or my hair; I think there's hardly an aspect of me that they like!"

Scorpius patted Rose's bushy red hair, parting it to see the shaved section on the side. "It's a shame really, because it suits you so well."

Rose grimaced. "Da says it makes me look like a rebellious teenager."

Scorpius leashed a hearty belly laugh. "As though he's one to lecture on being a rebellious teenager!" Giving Rose's shoulder a small squeeze, he laid their heads together. 

"We're both little rebels in our own ways anyhow, and I don't see what's so wrong with that. My father always tells me 'a little disregard for authority is healthy.' Rules are never suited for people who are a little different."

Rose's eyes sparkled. "You know what Scor, I think you're right."

Scorpius' happy expression dropped immediately and he pulled back, now sporting an apprehensive look. "I don't like it when you get that tone, Rosie; what in Merlin's name are thinking about doing?"

Rose rubbed her hands together. "Well, Scor, do remember that thing about clubs you said to me in first year?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YEAR 5

Rose unfolded the bit of paper that had been magically flown her way. 

You complete arsehole! I told you this is what would happen!  
\- Scorpius

Rose swiveled around to level a glare at Scorpius and stuck her tongue out. A minute later a charmed plane struck him on the nose, and he unwrapped it.

 

Don't pretend like this was every bit as much your fault as mine, Scorpius Malfoy. Nothing wrong with a bit of healthy rebellion, yea?  
\- Rose

 

Scorpius began scribbling a reply in irritation.

You've been using that against me for years! This has so gone beyond the boundaries of "healthy." Now you're just having fun at the expense of people who don't deserve it.  
\- Scorpius

Scorpius watched her read the note as her face reddened in anger. He began to regret his tone as he recalled just how bad Rose's temper could be when poked at, and they were already sitting in detention, partially due to him. He gulped.

"Would you two knock it off!!" resounded from the other end of the room.

Both teens responded immediately with a "SSSSHHHH!" but Albus Severus only rolled his eyes. 

"The Professor stepped out ages ago, not that you'd notice with the way you two were glaring daggers at each other." he raised a heavy eyebrow. "And I don't have to read the notes you were passing to know that you were probably being snotty to each other. So let's get this clear; we all landed detention at the fault of no one but ourselves, and you two need to save your lover's spats for the bedroom."

Rose immediately shouted a "Hey! It was SO not my fault I got caught!" the same moment Scorpius flushed and cried "We aren't lovers!"

The awkward silence that followed felt both new and so cliché that nobody was quite sure what to do with it. Albus coughed. Rose looked away. Scorpius sighed and ran his hand through his hair, as was his habit.

"Fine, fine. Rose, you're right. It's partially my fault we're here, and I'm sorry."

Rose sniffed, and Albus looked at her pointedly.

"Oh, alright. I'm sorry too, and you were right about that Al. Scorpius was right too."

Scorpius looked with surprise into Rose's pretty brown eyes, until she finished with "We aren't lovers. Yet."

His hands immediately began to sweat, and he knows he must have gaped like a fish, his brain completely blanked for words. Rose just winked and turned back 'round.

Albus, entirely shocked, and yet surprisingly still not so, came over to elbow Scorpius and stare at the back of Rose's head. 

"Blimey, that was out of the blue." he whispered into a scarlet ear. Scorpius, still unable to speak, just nodded. Albus frowned. 

"But Merlin, is it unfair! First Lily and and Longbottom, then James and Teddy of all things, and now you and Rosie finally! I swear, you'll all be married before I even land a date." He pouted.

Scorpius managed to register that over his embarrassment and couldn't hold back a loud burst of laughter.

"Isn't that the entire reason Rose invited you into the club in the first place? 'The pathetically undatable Potter child who received none of the genes, charm, or luck of his parents, but instead got the two most embarrassing names of all time.' or something like that?"

Albus' looked ready to burn a hole in Scorpius' head. "I'd whack you if it weren't so close to being true." He sighed deeply, before placing his head on a desk. "But I'll tell you right now, if I had known Rosie's little 'club for disappointments and outcasts' would cause me more trouble than I already had, well….actually, no, I would have still joined. She has a way of getting exactly what she wants, you know."

Scorpius glanced back to her curly red mass of hair, leaning over something she was reading now, and agreed. "Yea, I don't think I'll ever be able to tell her no."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YEAR 7

"CONGRATS, SCORPIUS FUCKING MALFOY!"

"AND CONGRADULATIONS AS WELL, YOU SODDING WEASLEY WITCH!"

Scorpius and Rose danced about the room, waving their NEWT scores around in a rhythmic motion.

All the adults present looked amused, if slightly uncomfortable, and offered small grins to the overexcited teens.

"Do you think they even remember that we're here?" Hermione asked Harry as she watched her daughter laugh and hug Scorpius. 

Harry looked next to him at Draco's rolling eyes and laughed as well. "I doubt it, 'Mione. Remember how we were when we got ours?"

Ron bellowed unhappily. "Yea, well, you didn't see us plastering ourselves all over other students inappropriately then." 

Harry and Draco stared at Ron in disbelief as Hermione patted her husband on the arm.   
"Bro, don't make me pull out the pensive. You sucked Hermione's face off, don't even deny it." George gleefully reminded him. Ron flushed and stuttered. "Yes, well, that was completely different! You know-"

"Oh, hush. your daughter is fully grown and you don’t need to be judging how she chooses to celebrate with her friend." Hermione interrupted, and almost gleeful look in her eye as she watched her daughter giggle with mirth and lean on the other boy.

Harry slyly slid his gaze over to Ron. "I was also all over random boys back then." Ron and Draco both choked, the blonde spitting his drink in a comical manner.

"Harry!!" Ron exclaimed. "Too much information!" He waved his hands as if to ward off more intrusive images from his brain.

Draco's face looked funny. "Just how many boys are we talking about?"

Harry shrugged, then tossed a wink in Hermione's direction. "Oh, I don't know; lost count. It gets fuzzy after a while."

Rose looked up when she heard indignant shouts coming from Scorpius' dad and her father, who sounded as if he had seen a spider, and saw Uncle Harry laughing so hard tears fell from his face as her mother and Uncle George's shoulders shook with amusement.

"They're so ridiculous." Scorpius chuckled, arm tightening around Rose's waist. 

"As if we aren't?" Rose questioned.

"Oh, that's a given." Scorpius smirked. "Wouldn't have it any other way, you know."

Rose returned the look before lunging up to press her lips to Scorpius' in a sudden movement. The voices behind her got louder as Scorpius returned the kiss, but she ignored them. There was absolutely nothing that would interrupt this moment for her, and she was insanely happy.

**Author's Note:**

> ...And that started going way more Drarry than I intended, I am so sorry. I'm just trash.


End file.
